Image Comics Database:Becoming an Administrator
Becoming an Administrator The core is the desire to want to help the community and actively grow the database in combination with abilities and effort the database may need. Naturally, all editors have a similar desire of wanting to help. To this point the ability to add articles, edit content, and recommending a have all been put in the hands of the users where an administrator isn't needed. The administrators only review the content and make sure the policies are followed. Activities reserved for admins include locking users who abuse the system, moving pages based on requests, and setting policies. There's actually nothing glorious about being an administrator. A lot of the cleanup work can be accomplished by being an end user. There's a lot to learn when it comes to Wikia and that's part of the reason why most admins have been around for a while as it takes time to learn how the site works. If you are requesting admin because you want a cool badge next to your name, that's not necessarily aligned with what an admin should be doing. If you are requesting to be an admin for exchange of information (such as I'll contribute here if I can be an admin), that is showing that you aren't putting the community first which is really key! The idea is we should build a strong community together to help grow people's interest in Image Comics. There's nothing cooler than hearing an end user get excited about a crossover or a new comic published by Image because they discovered information about it on this site! --Your Friendly Neighborhood Admins! --User:Unatratnag Requests for adminship Rules * Only users that have been contributing for at least a year can make nominations. * Please ensure they accept the nomination first. * You cannot nominate yourself. * Self-votes will not be counted in the vote totals. * You are allowed to change your vote before the deadline if your opinion changes. * Voters must have at least 50 contributions on this wiki, and a sustained 2 week period of activity. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow ImagePedian for adminship. # They have an account under a screenname. # They have actively contributed for at least a year to the wiki. # They are of adult age (18 years or older). # They have had at least some major article contributions. # They have dealings with other users on a regular basis in a fair, restrained, and constructive manner. # They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. # Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. :* If no registered users participate in the vote, the deciding vote defaults to the administrators' supermajority. # Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. :* This vote is counted separately from user votes. In the event where one group of voters has a 2/3rds supermajority, and the other does not, the majority group has effective veto. # Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFA. Nominations Admin Core Values See our core values article for what we believe we are as a database. Admin Access Revocation Losing admin access should never be a surprise to an admin. Unless harm to the database is exposed, a conversation must occur with admin before any access changes are made. If an admin cannot be reached in a reasonable amount of time, two weeks within post of message wall, the access may be removed from the user. If an admin is going to be away for longer, it is the expectation they will communicate any coverage needed on the database while they are absent. * An admin should actively reinforce community involvement and rules. Repeat offenses where an Admin has deliberately broken these rules may put an admin's abuse of power into question. Such offenses include breaking policies defined or any form that harms the user community within the Image Database. Infractions must be discussed with the user about expectations. Clarification may be needed and a review of Category:Policies should be performed before taking any action. Mistakes happen, things slip through, mistypes occur. These do sort of things do not impact admin status. * Harm to the database is exposed: As an admin, you do have the power to delete, move, rename and other general CSS and Javascripting that are not available to an end user. As a result, there is risk with admin accounts that regular accounts do not expose. If an admin account is hacked or exposed, the database integrity and work could be compromised. If suspicious activity is suspected, an admin account may be locked, access removed, and further investigations with Wikia staff may occur to see if the account may be recovered. * Participation as an admin in the community, content, and overall growth of a database are important. Sometimes working on the database's marketing, templates, and other non-content items are just as important as the actual in-universe content created by users and admins here. If an admin position should be migrated to another more active member of the community, a conversation will occur with the admin first and it will be clearly stated that an increase in participation will be requested to continue status as admin. Archive of Votes or Decisions Image Comics Database:Becoming an Administrator/Archive List of Administrators Image Comics Database:Administrators Category:Policies